


Two Can Play That Game

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is just porn idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is ignoring Harry for the football. Harry does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play That Game

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://becauselouis.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm still new at writing smut please don't judge me.

“Louis.” No answer.

“Louis.” Still nothing.

“ _Louis._ ” Oh for goodness sakes.

Harry dropped down on the couch next to his boyfriend, who was currently ignoring him in favour of watching the latest football match on tv.

“Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis.”

He could see the corner of Louis’ eye twitching a little in irritation, but his gaze remained fixed on the screen.

“Louis, Lewis, Luigi, Boo Bear.”

“ _Harry._ ” Louis finally cracked, turning to fix Harry with a supremely unimpressed look.

“I’m bored.”

Louis’ eye twitched a little again, the boy quirking an eyebrow before turning back to the match.

“Watch the game then.”

“But I don’t wanna.”

Louis shushed him without moving his gaze, pointing a finger towards the television then holding it against his lips in a silencing motion.

Harry huffed, settling back into the cushions and fixing his attention on the game. He only lasted five minutes before he found his attention wandering once more.

He looked over to Louis, who was still enraptured in the game, showing no signs of losing interest any time soon.

He shifted himself to lie down, spread out across the sofa, head now resting in Louis’ lap and smiled up at his boyfriend, who returned the favour briefly, his eyes darting back to the screen once more at the sound of the screaming audience.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. He did not like being ignored.

He lifted his hands and began fiddling with Louis’ jumper, subtly at first, but then gradually more persistent, just enough to bother Louis who was still resolutely ignoring him.

Louis’ phone rang and Harry was jostled a bit when the older boy darted for it, barely even glancing at the screen which read Stan, before picking up.

“Are you seeing this, shit?”

Harry could now hear Stan shouting down the line, Louis shouting back equally as aggravated by what was clearly some sort of foul or bad judgement call.

He gave up on tugging at Louis’ jumper and instead took to jabbing the older boy in the side. “Louis, Louis, Louis.” He started up again.

“For god’s sake, Harry, I’m busy. Go do something else, like bother the boys or whatever it is that you do when I’m not around.” Louis swatted his hand away, apologizing down the phone to Stan, completely missing the way Harry’s eyes narrowed angrily.

He pulled himself off of the couch, stomping angrily from the room, heading down the hall to their bedroom and yanked the door open.

He’d show Louis what he gets for ignoring him.

He wrenched open the cupboard doors, rooting around in the bottom and triumphantly pulling out a pair of golden hot pants.

He had bought them in the hopes of coercing Louis into wearing them for him on his birthday, but they would work just as well on him, if not be a little loose.

He quickly shucked all of his clothes, sliding the skimpy pants up his legs and admiring himself in the mirror. He was right about them being a little loose around the bum area, but they served his purpose nicely.

Next he wondered into the bathroom, locating their bottle of massage oil under the sink and slicking it over his skin until his chest was gleaming under the lighting. After that it was a matter of quickly shaking around his hair until it sat how he desired and then he was back out into the hall, walking into the kitchen adjacent to their lounge and peering over at Louis who was still perched in the same position, phone now lying unused on the coffee table.

Harry grinned. Perfect.

He began making his way round the kitchen, pulling out various containers and ingredients such as cream and chocolate and maybe some bananas would do the trick. He made as much noise as possible, loudly slamming cupboard doors and rattling around in the knives and forks. He could see Louis stiffen at the intrusion, but the feather haired boy still refused to acknowledge him.

He pulled out the electric mixer, turning it on to full speed and whipped up the cream and made sure to loudly slam the microwave door when he put in the chocolate for melting.

He peeled one of the bananas, slowly sliding it into his mouth when Louis finally turned around to glare at him. The older boy rolled his eyes, preparing to turn back to the tv once more when Harry made his move.

He ‘accidentally’ knocked his  banana peel over the other side of the bench and, with an exaggerated “whoops” he crossed around the counter, positioning himself with his back to Louis and bending over, the gold pants stretching tightly across his bum.

Louis made a small choking noise.

“Everything alright babe?” Harry asked, slowly righting himself and turning to face Louis, one hand sliding slowly across his shining abs, the other tossing the peel on the bench and picking up the banana once more to slowly slide it back between his lips.

“Ngh.” Louis gurgled, his eyes raking slowly down Harry’s chest and resting on the golden bulge.

“You’re missing the game, babe.” Harry told him sweetly, rounding back into the kitchen and sweeping a bit of the whipped cream onto his finger, purposely missing his mouth and letting it smear across his lip.

Louis had turned around fully at this point and was now practically hanging off the back of the couch ogling at Harry.

Pulling on his last reserve, Harry went to retrieve the chocolate from the microwave, arching his back as he reached for it, settling it down on the bench and picking up a strawberry off the bench, dipping it in and allowing the chocolate to drip down his chest as he sunk his teeth into it.

Louis was off the couch in seconds.

Bingo.

He suddenly found himself cornered, trapped against the bench, Louis’ arms caging him in.

The older boy slammed their lips forcefully together, tongue immediately invading Harry’s mouth as he licked at the chocolate still resting on Harry’s tongue.

Harry moaned happily, kissing back just as desperate until there was a loud cheer from the tv once more. He pulled back, smirking a little at the whine Louis let out.

“The game, Lou.”

“Like you give a rats ass about the game, Styles. You planned this.”

Harry shrugged noncommittally, his expression completely giving away his game and surged forwards, slamming his lips back into Louis’, grabbing a little at the shorter boys thighs, signally him to jump up and wrap his legs around his torso.

Louis obliged, tightening his grip around Harry’s neck, deepening the kiss further until it was all tongues and clashing teeth.

Harry pulled at Louis’ shirt, waiting for the other boy to lift his arms before yanking it off over his head, dropping him down to quickly yank off both his jeans and his pants, then picked him up again and set him down on the bench.

He grabbed for the first bowl he could find – the cream – and scooped out a large handful, smearing it across Louis’ neck and all the way down his chest, stopping just below the start of his ‘v’. He then attached himself to Louis’ neck, slowly licking and biting his way down the trail of cream until he reached his destination.

His breath brushed over Louis’ hardened cock, which was red and leaking, a single vein poking out prominently.

“Harry, please.” Louis moaned, his fingers curling up in Harry’s hair, pupils blown wide. “Please.”

“Why should I?” Harry asked lowly, his nose brushing lightly against the tip, Louis crying out desperately.

“You were ignoring me. It’s not nice to ignore people, Lou. Why should I give you what you want?”

Louis made a loud choking noise, his grip in Harry’s hair tightening desperately.

“Please, Harry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you, please I’ll do anything. I need you to suck my cock, babe, please.”

Harry smirked up at the boy, already reduced to a whimpering mess before Harry had even really begun.

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

He surged forwards, licking the precome off of the tip before sinking down slowly over the head, Louis’ hips bucking immediately at the sensation.

Harry stilled his movements, hands gripping onto Louis’ hips holding him tightly in place and sent him a warning look.

Louis looked as chastised as he could considering his dick was now halfway down Harry’s throat and stilled immediately. Harry hummed happy with Louis’ submission and continued his work, sliding downwards until the head of Louis’ dick was resting heavily against the back of his throat, his nose nestled against Louis’ belly.

“Yeah, Haz. Yeah.” Louis groaned, hands pulling at Harry’s hair as the younger boy slid off and then worked his way down again in a repetitive motion.

He continued his ministrations until Louis began pulling at his hair, signalling he was close, then pulled off, quickly gripping around the base of Louis’ cock to prevent the boy from finishing.

Louis cried out unhappily, staring wildly down at Harry.

“Not yet, babe. Wanna fuck you first.”

Louis groaned, half frustration, half anticipation and Harry pulled away, pulling off the golden hot pants and quickly retrieving the bottle of lube he had brought out with him, making quick work of slicking up his fingers, then pulling Louis forward so his legs were wrapped around his waist and quickly plunged in two fingers, scissoring them about frantically, wanting to make quick work of stretching the quivering boy open.

He waited a minute before pushing in his third finger, wiggling them around inside Louis until the boys moans picked up to a regular case, which he took as a sign to pull out his fingers, swiftly replacing them eager cock.

The two boys cried out as Harry shoved in to the hilt, pausing for a moment to allow Louis to adjust.

He waited, panting heavily, until he felt Louis dig his heels into his backside and pulled out before slamming back in once more, keeping up a relentless pace, not giving Louis any time to catch his breath.

He continued pounding furiously into the smaller boy, Louis’ shouts of ‘Harry’ and ‘yeah’ and ‘fuck yes’ echoing around their apartment. Louis’ head tilted back in ecstasy and Harry latched on immediately, sucking harshly at Louis’ throat, only pulling away when he had left an angry bruise.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer and immediately grabbed onto Louis’ cock, jerking him furiously in time with his powerful thrusts, Louis losing all coherency and instead sunk his teeth into Harry’s shoulder as he came, walls tightening around Harry’s dick milking him until Harry too was spurting his load into Louis’ tight heat.

He kept thrusting through his release, his hips finally stuttering to a halt and he felt his knees give out, collapsing down to the floor bringing Louis with him.

The two lay spent on the kitchen floor, Louis cuddled up into Harry’s chest, the sound of the tv blaring in the background.

There was a loud horn from the tv signalling the end of the game. Harry turned pressing a kiss to Louis’ sweat damp hair.

“Missed the rest of the game, babe.”

“I’ll just watch the highlights.” Louis murmured into Harry’s chest, his hand stroking down Harry’s chest, slick with oil and sweat.

They lay together in silence, happy to remain cuddled up on the floor together and they came down from their highs.

“I love you.” Louis whispered.

“Love you, too.” Harry returned, tightening his grip around Louis’ waist pulling the older boy in further.

“You know,” Louis began, shifting a little to look Harry in the eye. “At some point you’re going to have to tell me about these.”

He lifted the golden pants up with his index finger, waving them in Harry’s face.

Harry snorted, grabbing the pants and chucking them  across the room, silencing his boyfriend with a kiss.

They could talk about those later. 


End file.
